


Embers

by Kaiyote



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "Though the fire has diedAnd the ash, it subsidesThe embers stay burning for you"Pyro character study.





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Embers" by Maggie Rogers


End file.
